


Конкурс проектов

by fandomApocalypse2016, Visenna



Series: Level 2. Драбблы G - Pg13 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna





	Конкурс проектов

— И в чем же заключается новизна вашего проекта? — брюзгливо поинтересовался глава экспертной комиссии у бледного темноглазого юноши, нервно переминавшегося возле макета. Тот обернулся к своему научному руководителю, дождался ободряющего кивка и затараторил:  
— Предложенная модель позволяет, во-первых, провести сепарацию разумных организмов по заранее заданным признакам, сохранив выбранные энергетические матрицы для переноса в новую среду, во-вторых, помогает исправить недостатки первичного терраформирования или устранить последствия естественного износа ввиду длительной эксплуатации и, в-третьих, пригодна в тех случаях, когда необходимо скорректировать химический состав воды и газово-воздушной смеси…  
— Это мы поняли, — перебил его желчный голос. — Но подобные модели известны, как минимум, две тысячи лет, и те изменения, которые вы внесли, скорее усложняют процесс, а не оптимизируют его.  
— Не скажите, коллега, — вмешался чей-то приятный баритон. — Некоторое рациональное зерно в разработке присутствует. Скажем, наложение печатей посредством Интернета ускоряет и удешевляет подготовку…  
— А кто поручится за верификацию результатов? А? Вот вы готовы выписать сертификат соответствия для этой процедуры? И как быть с теми, кто не выходит в сеть? Великовата погрешность получается!  
— Зато предложение превратить всю нефть в воду кажется мне заслуживающим внимания, — вступил в спор козлиный фальцет.  
— Стоп, коллеги! Отложим дискуссию до итогового заседания комиссии, — громыхнул главный и снисходительно потрепал автора проекта по плечу. — Вы, наверное, впервые участвуете в конкурсе? Советую вам подробнее изучить материалы прошлых лет. Каждый год нам на рассмотрение поступает не меньше дюжины подобных исследований. И претензии к ним неизменны: длительность, дороговизна, низкая точность вмешательства. Подумайте в этом направлении.

Комиссия перебралась к соседнему стенду, возле которого стояла жгучая брюнетка в экзотической золотой одежде. Жгучая в прямом смысле — вокруг затейливо уложенной прически танцевали бледные языки пламени.  
— Мы предлагаем проект, подходящий для миров с циклическим развитием. На исходе авасарпини, нисходящего движения колеса Сансары, необходимо полное очищение геодиска, но без переформатирования. На низкой орбите устанавливаются семь источников солнечной радиации, которые обеспечивают уничтожение органики на поверхности и ее стерилизацию. Затем на диск подается морская вода, позволяющая избавиться от продуктов сгорания. Остается просушить поверхность, и мир готов к повторному вводу данных.  
— Вот эти ваши источники… они же на термоядерном синтезе работают? — осведомился фальцет. — Какова вероятность взрыва? Откуда взяты данные для расчетов? Вы же знаете, что мы сейчас отдаем предпочтение альтернативным способам получения энергии. И потом, как вы предлагаете очищать сточные воды? Сливать в черные дыры? Извините, это абсолютно неприемлемо!  
Фальцет бушевал еще несколько минут, пока его не прервал председатель.  
— Я разделяю вашу обеспокоенность, коллега, но у нас остался последний участник на сегодня. Давайте предоставим ему слово.  
Существо неопределенного пола в мешковатых джинсах и круглых очках взмахнуло пультом голопроектора.  
— Наш проект предназначен для мягкой очистки мира от разумной жизни с сохранением всей экосистемы. Может использоваться для срочного перезаселения. Применим только для рас гуманоидного типа, в приложении один приведены таблицы соответствия. Очистка выполняется с помощью вируса, абсолютно безопасного для остальных организмов. Носители вируса — специально разработанные генно-модифицированные образцы, активируются исключительно в присутствии гуманоидов, подходящих под заданные параметры, после выполнения задачи автоматически впадают в анабиоз. Можете ознакомиться с техническими характеристиками. Проектная мощность, скорость распространения — прошу.

Комиссия загудела: «Интересно… Первый раз… Генная инженерия — это прогрессивно!» Козлиный фальцет не упустил шанса:  
— Как называется ваш вирус?  
— Запатентованного названия пока нет. Между собой мы называли его «вирус мимимишности».  
— И… каково же его действие на гуманоидный организм?  
— Он вызывает резкое повышение выработки опиоидных пептидов в результате протеолиза. Соединяясь с продуктами жизнедеятельности вируса, они приводят к почти мгновенному преобразованию тканей организма в коллоидный раствор, давление повышается, и организм, грубо говоря, лопается от счастья.  
— Поразительно. Какова дисперсность вещества?  
— Частицы микрогетерогенные.  
— А прототип носителя у вас есть?  
Существо замялось.  
— Да, конечно, но мы пока не готовы к публичной демонстрации. Не все протоколы безопасности…  
— Бросьте, — возразил фальцет. — Если вы хотите пройти в следующий тур, вам придется предъявить комиссии действующий образец.  
— Может быть, видео?..  
— Нет, — решительно вступил председатель. — Мы готовы принять необходимые меры предосторожности, но по правилам вы обязаны представить продукт.  
— Хорошо.  
Существо вздохнуло и вытащило из-под стола черную коробку с плотно закрытой крышкой.  
— Это ящик Шредингера. Пока он заперт, образец внутри находится в стазисе, но, как только объем пространства меняется…

Обладатель фальцета шагнул вперед, неожиданно легко приподнял крышку, с любопытством заглянул внутрь и тут же расплылся в широченной улыбке. Существо побледнело почти до полной прозрачности, сунуло коробку очарованному эксперту и очень быстро вытолкало остальных за дверь. Еще около минуты из комнаты слышались возгласы: «А кто же тут у нас такой милый? А кто такой пушистый? У кого такие гла…» Раздался хлопок, похожий на звук открываемого шампанского, и фальцет стих. Эксперты тихо икали и поглядывали на председателя. Тот молчал. Существо поправило очки и откашлялось.  
— Если вы обратите внимание на таблицу в приложении пять, то увидите, что скорость реакции уложилась в расчетный диапазон.  
— Что ж, коллеги, думаю, все согласятся, что демонстрация была… впечатляющая. Когда носитель будет деактивирован?  
— Боюсь, вам придется объявить карантин на двести часов. Если в пределах досягаемости прототипа не останется подходящих объектов, он залезет обратно в ящик и отключится. Нужно запереть дверь и повесить объявление…  
Брюнетка громко ахнула.  
— Там… в зале… там было открыто окно! Я помню, оттуда все время тянуло холодом, все пламя мне растрепало! Оно может вылезти из окна?  
Председатель повернулся к изобретателю, но тот, замерев, таращился куда-то вглубь коридора. Потом опустился на пол и полным отчаяния жестом закрыл лицо руками.  
— Мяу! — громко донеслось из-за поворота.


End file.
